Por no olvidarte
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lo único que sus huesudas manos, que sus labios húmedos, no me arrancaron. Ese deseo de verte, de tocar tu mano y escucharte. Eso, fue lo único que ellos no me arrancaron. Dedicado a ella, por que la quisiera olvidar, pero no puedo.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas._

**MariSeverus.  


* * *

**

_Hermione miraba la pared, mientras estaba sentada en una cama. Tenía entre sus brazos a un niño de no más de seis años, llorando, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella lloraba, trataba de calmarlo. Sin embargo, su dolor era tan duro como el de aquel niño. Y oírle llorar, le desgarraba el alma como nadie podía._

_No encontraba consuelo a su llanto. El pasado, venía para cobrarle venganza. A su lado, estaba Harry Potter. La miraba con un gesto de soslayo. El dolor en su mirada, no se le comparaba._

_- Hermione..._

_- ¡Cállate!- gimoteó ella- No quiero escucharlo._

_- No lo entiendes._

_- No, ustedes son quienes no entienden. Lo mataron, lo mataron antes de que pudiera explicarse._

_- Esta vivo._

_- Lo mataron antes de que... Él me lo dijo. Dijo que Albus había pedido que lo asesinara, por que estaba maldito. Necesitaba morir sin dolor y eso fue lo que él hizo._

_- Nosotros no sabíamos que... Él estaba allí._

_- ¡Lo mataron! _

_- Está vivo._

_- ¡No es lo mismo, seguramente se pudre en esa cárcel. Besado por un dementor. No recuerda ni quiénes somos!_

_- Él... Era un mortífago, un hombre peligroso. Privó a muchos de su paz._

_- Y tú, nos privaste de verlo por última vez. Privaste a este pequeño, de ver a su padre por última vez._

_Harry no dijo nada, ella no quería escucharlo más. Suspiró, acariciando la cabeza del niño que lloraba sobre su hombro. Susurraba palabras dulces, pero nada salía de su alma. Nada funcionaba en su alma, desde que sentía que todo estaba perdido. El niño se aferró a su cuerpo, no dejaba de llorar._

_Antes de que le dijera algo más a su hijo, una niña de seis años entraba corriendo y se aferraba a las piernas de Hermione. No dejaba de llorar y su rostro estaba hinchado, rojo._

_- ¡Mamá!- sollozó y Hermione se inclinó para mirarla. Ella no dudó en abrazarle con fuerza, sin dejar de sollozar. _

_- Tranquila, cariño... Tranquila._

_- ¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Quiero a mi papá!- Su hermano, se limpió la nariz y la miró- ¡Mami, quiero a papá!_

_- Cariño. Papá no puede estar ahora._

_- ¡Papá se murió! ¡Papá se murió!_

_Su hijo, volvió a echarse a llorar otra vez._

_- Yo..._

_- ¡Estábamos parados junto a una piedra blanca que dice: "En memoria de Severus Snape". ¡Ese es mi papá!_

_- Está vivo- dijo Harry y Hermione se levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada._

_- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ni puede entender lo que le decimos, ni sabe quiénes somos._

_Sin decir otra palabra, Hermione tomó la mano de su hija y comenzó a caminar fuera de esa habitación. Con un suspiro de resignación, Harry la miró irse. _

Esa fue la última vez que la vio. No recordaba siquiera, qué fecha era. Miró hacia abajo. En una mugrienta celda, el cuerpo de un hombre estaba agazapado. No decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Harry lo miró.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho con ese hombre? No merecía ni la mitad de los cargos que se le imputaban. Estaba en prisión, por querer salvar algo que de por sí, ya estaba por destruirse.

Pero él, no quiso escuchar el asunto. Él prefirió hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente. Desobedecer al corazón de su amiga y lanzarlo al vacío oscuro de una celda de Azkaban.

Tenía razón, no quedaba nada de él. No hablaba, ni parpadeaba.

Nada.

- Lo sacaremos mañana- dijo Harry, con mucho pesar y miró a sus alrededores- ya no tiene sentido, que siga aquí.

La mirada vacía y oscura, ya era costumbre en aquellos ojos negros. Sin embargo, para ese entonces, era más negra de lo que parecía. Harry decidió que lo mejor era partir. No verlo más.

No estaba equivocado, la verdad. ¿Y para qué mirarlo más?

Mientras se alejaba, aquellos ojos fijos sobre las rejas, se movieron lentamente. Con parsimonia, cuidadosamente, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su raída túnica. Encontró calor allí y encontró otra cosa.

Era una fotografía muy vieja. Estaba su esposa. Era ella y estaba seguro de que así era. La miró. No estaba sola. Tenía a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos y también, a una niña sosteniéndole su mano.

Tenía que decir, que lo debía recordar. Lo que nunca pudieron quitar de su mente. Ni de su aliento. Aunque le dieran miles de besos, con un dementor. La Oclumancia, tenía sus frutos.

Ese era uno de ellos.


End file.
